neal's one true love
by silver246
Summary: kel goes to the border on duty, as feelings between her and neal heat up this is a kelneal pairing, rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters or setting, those belong to our beloved TP

I think the fact that I'm posting this as a fanfic under Tamora Pierce is evidence of that

**Chapter 1**

Kel placed one last item in her already overstuffed bags, then, she fumbled with the clasp trying in vain to close it. A familiar smell filled her nose, as Neal helped her clasp her bags shut.

"So where are you headed?" Neal asked casually.

"back to New Hope," Kel answered.

"So what do you need all this for?" Neal asked motioning to her bags

"Neal, I'm not going to be back till midwinter" Kel said softly, not looking Neal in the eye

Neal's eyes widened, "but that's nearly a year!"

"I know," Kel said moving to the window to feed her hungry birds, "but, I have a duty to those people."

Neal sat on her bed watching his friend feed her flock of birds. _I guess it's now or never_, Neal thought and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again._ I can't_, Neal thought, _I just can't_.

Kel could feel Neal looking at her, _he's been acting strange lately, I wonder what's wrong_.

"I guess I'll be going now," Neal said getting up, and heading out the door.

"You had better come back in one piece," Neal said once he was outside the door.

Kel stared after Neal, _when did he become like that?_ Then shrugging, she went back to feeding her birds.

Neal walked to his over crowded room, to be greeted by a furry of questions.

"Did you do it?"

"What happened?"

"What did she say?"

"Whoa, stop, I didn't ask," Neal said sitting down on his bed.

Sighing, he put his head in his hands, "she's leaving, she's not going to be back until mid winter."

Dom looked at his cousin, and said "so what are you going to do about it? Are you going to just sit here and just let her slip through your fingers _again_?"

"what am I supposed to do?" Neal said laying spread eagle on his bed.

"Mithros Neal, I can't believe I have to call this pathetic loser my cousin!" Dom cried.

"Thanks, that's a wonderful pep talk, I've never felt better in my life," Neal said highly sarcastically.

"Neal, what's wrong with asking her? What are you scared of?" Merric asked slightly annoyed at his friend's dilemma.

"I can't ask her, she'll think I'm crazy, or joking, or she'll hate me forever,"

"will you listen to yourself?" Yuki asked, "you sound like a love sick fool!"

"But I am a lovesick fool," Neal grumbled.

"You are completely hopeless!" Yuki yelled and stomped out of the room.

Neal sighed and thought _she's right_.

In case you anyone was wondering, I'll explain why yuki and Neal aren't betrothed in the next chapter

Ha I fixed it

Kinda forgot about new hope, I haven't read the book for 2 years

I was rereading the whole series for the story, but didn't get to the last 30 pages of the last book which is where new hope is mentioned, ah well, all fixed now


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One by one, everyone left, until there was only Neal and Dom left.

"Neal, she won't hate you, you two have been best friends ever since you were pages, she wont hate you," Dom said, and left closing the door behind him.

Kel was surprised by a gentle knock on her door.

"Come in, it's open," Kel called.

Yuki opened the door, and went in, "Kel is it true, are you really leaving tomorrow?"

Kel sighed, "Yes, it's true." _So much for leaving quietly_ Kel thought.

"I feel really bad. I shouldn't be leaving, now. Not after what happened to your father….and what happened with Neal," Kel said guilt filling her voice.

"My father…. He died for his country, there is no greater honor," Yuki said her face showing no emotion, "and Neal, we would have ended even without my father's death to speed it up."

"You want to talk about it?" Kel asked

"I'd rather not, Kel, you aren't like most people. Most people say that they are sorry, even though they didn't do anything," Yuki said.

"Pity doesn't accomplish anything. It's such a useless feeling that is no good to anyone." Kel said firmly.

There was a loud knock announcing Owen's arrival. Kel's newly knighted friend came bursting into the room unable to wait for Kel to open the door.

"Kel, you're-not- really-leaving-are-you?" Owen asked out of breath.

"Yes, I'm leaving. Owen, don't look at me like that, it's not like I'm leaving forever, I'll be back before midwinter," Kel said annoyed.

It wasn't long before Kel's room was filled with people saying goodbye, and not long after that, it became sort of a goodbye party. People brought food and drink, Kel was talking to three different people at the same time, the noise giving her a horrible headache. Kel excused herself by saying that she needed to use the bathroom.

Kel walked out of the room, the air instantly cooler. Kel walked slowly down the hall, and right into a corridor, only when she was sure she was out of sight did she slump against the wall and sigh. Cool fingers touched her forehead, green fire flowing from them, Kel's headache eased. Looking up, Kel saw familiar green eyes, "thank you Neal," Kel whispered, not sure why she was whispering.

Neal grinned and said dramatically, "You're welcome; oh what will you do with out me?" Kel

Kel grinned and rolled her eyes; _this was the Neal she knew_. "so," Kel started, "what will you spend your year doing?"

"I have no idea," Neal said looking down.

"Maybe I'll see you up north," Kel said.

Kel was suddenly aware of how close they were.

"Neal," Kel whispered, "what's wrong?"

Neal looked down and said, "I'm going to miss you, we all are."

Kel knitted her eyebrows together, _what's wrong with him?_ She thought

Neal looked at Kel, a strange expression in his dark green eyes, Kel's stomach started doing cartwheels, making Kel feel giddy.

Part of Kel was immensely relieved when Owen interrupted them, but the other part, was completely disappointed.

Kel made her way back to her rooms, feeling Neal's gaze on her the whole time.

Since so many peoplz don't like my grammar, I'm getting my friend to edit them, so sit tight till Friday so she can finish editing them


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Back in her rooms, Kel noticed a majority of the party had left her for bed.

_'Thank Mithros,' _Kel thought. It was midnight when Yuki and Kel were alone. Kel sighed and dropped onto her bed exhausted.

Yuki looked at her friend, slightly worried, "Kel what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Kel asked emerging from her thoughts, "Oh… nothing."

Yuki looked at her and said, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Kel sighed and said, "No."

Yuki looked at her friend expectantly and said, "So, what's wrong"

Kel sighed and rolled over, long seconds passed before she answered.

"I'm not exactly sure what's wrong; I just have this weird feeling," Kel said.

Yuki raised her eyebrows.

Kel turned around to look at her friend and grumbled, "Why do all my friends have to be so nosy?"

"Kel," Yuki said.

"I really don't know how to explain the feeling," Kel said bluntly.

"Kel," Yuki said gently placing her hand on Kel's, "I think you're in love."

"WHAT!" Kel cried, "With who? My dog?"

"No, that's not who I had in mind," Yuki said.

"Then?" Kel said exasperated that her friend's conclusion.

"Neal," Yuki said softly.

"Yuki!" Kel said standing up, "How could you even think that I would do such a thing?"

"Kel, Neal's not mine anymore, that's all I have to say," Yuki said and left the room.

Kel let herself drop onto her bed. Closing her eyes, she replayed the events of the evening over again.

Sighing, she thought _'I can't be in love, can I? And Neal? He could never like me, I'm no beauty, and...' _Kel drifted into a fitful sleep without finishing her thought.

By dawn, Kel was at the stables along with the new squads of soldiers to protect New Hope with her bags loaded onto Hoshi. Kel's entire group of friends had woken up early, to see her off. _'I really wish they had all stayed asleep,'_ Kel thought and sighed. It had been six months since the fall of Blance, and the war had paused due to the snow being to thick for troops to move. Now that spring was settling in, and the snow was thawing, they had to prepare for war once again.

The morning air was cold and crisp with the sent of pines in the air. Kel smiled internally, she loved this smell. Seeing that everyone was ready to ride, she kicked Peachblossem into a trot and headed for the gate.

Gak, school started 


End file.
